


Just Know That I Will Remember You

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, it's shit i can tell you that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons never stay in hell for long. They always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Know That I Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween purposes. Also not that exciting. I tried.

It's been two weeks since the Demon Incident, as they are calling it now. The next day, they all got matching demon anti-possession tattoos on their thighs. Jongup was first, of course. Everything, however, hasn't been the same. Jongup is always quiet and he hardly ever smiles now. Himchan noticed, since he is Jongup's roommate, that he hasn't been sleeping very well. They tried talking to him, but he would mostly ignore them and isolate himself in his room or somewhere where there's a lock.

"This is getting ridiculous," Himchan stated one day.

"He had a demon residing in him for over a month. You wouldn't want to talk about it either," Zelo pointed out.

"But he needs to talk to someone. He can't just hole it up inside himself and ignore us," Himchan stated.

"I wouldn't want to be talking either if a demon was inside me. We would all deal with this differently. Maybe Jongup is dealing with it in his own way," Daehyun stated.

Himchan huffed, but finally agreed. As the days pass, it seems that Jongup cut off all ties with them, ignoring them when they call on him and he's barely said a word when their on different shows. Even their management began to notice.

"Someone needs to talk to him," Youngjae stated. "If someone doesn't, they'll definitely kick Jongup out of the group."

Yongguk, since he's the leader, volunteered to talk to him. He knocked on Jongup's door and waited for an answer.

"Jongup, are you in there?" Yongguk called out.

There was only a small shuffle, but other than that, nothing.

"I'm coming in," he warned, turning the knob and stepping in.

The room was completely dark, except for the light from the window. Yongguk turned on the lights and saw Jongup huddled on the corner of his bed, drawing something on a drawing pad that he didn't know he had. He walked forward and saw the different drawings scattered all over the bed. Each one was darker than the next. Some with a doll hanging itself, another was a naked woman covered in blood, yet had her head held high.

"Jongup, are you okay?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup ignored him and continued drawing. Yongguk took the drawing pad from his hands, which Jongup didn't seem to be protesting or arguing. Yongguk looked at the drawing and saw two men in bed together. This drawing was a bit intimate than the others, yet for some reason sent shivers down his spine. Maybe it's because there were monsters underneath the bed while the taller and broader man was holding and protecting the smaller one, which had blood covered behind him.

Yongguk sighed and set the drawing pad on the floor and sat on the other bed opposite of Jongup's. He was curled in a tight ball, staring at the spot on the bed. Yongguk could see the heavy bags underneath his eyes, like he couldn't sleep very well.

"You know, it's better if you talk about it. We're all worried about you, you know," Yongguk told him.

Jongup turned his head and Yongguk finally got a look at him. Like a really good look at him. His eyes didn't hold any emotion. It's like he wasn't even there anymore.

"You don't get it, do you? You never had a demon inside you, twisting your mind and telling you lies and forcing you to believe them. It forced me to remember the sins I committed when I was younger. The ones I told you about. It would force me to reminisce and told me it's all my fault. You don't get it because you never had a demon inside you, never had your mind twist and shatter," Jongup told him.

"I don't, but I want to. Don't carry the burden by yourself. I want to help you carry the weight," Yongguk told him.

Jongup only sighed and played around with the blankets.

"You don't have to tell me now, you know. You can wait and when you're ready, you can tell me," Yongguk told him.

"It's not that. It's just… I don't know where to start. It's hard to talk about something that huge to someone, especially when I've never told anyone else before," Jongup confessed.

"Like I said, you don't have to tell me now," Yongguk said again.

"I know, but I want to tell you. It's kind of hard to start without a beginning," he explained.

Yongguk waited for a couple of minutes, until Jongup finally spoke up.

"When I was ten, I saw someone getting murdered. I was coming out of the convenience store and waited for my mom to come out of the store. I looked through an alleyway and I saw someone getting mugged. I stood there, frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. Then the man pulled out a gun and shot the man in the face. I could've stopped it, could've ran inside and shouted that someone was getting mugged. Maybe bought some time for the person, but I was so scared that I didn't do anything. The mugger saw me and ran away. When my mom came out, she saw the dead man in the alleyway and called the cops. The police tried to get me to talk, but I remained silent. My mom told them that I was in shock and couldn't be bothered for questions. The truth was I didn't know what to describe. I was too guilty that I didn't stop it that I thought they were going to throw me in jail.

"When I was fourteen, I saw someone get raped. It was at some stupid party I was invited to by one of my friends. They said their older sibling could get us in if we don't squeal or tattle on them about the party. Since we were so young and wanted to fit in, we kept to our word. To be honest, I didn't want to go. I was mostly an introvert back then. I didn't to be around people I didn't know. My friends promised that we would leave if I was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Of course, that didn't happen. As soon as we entered that party, we all split off. About a few hours into the party, I was feeling suffocated. So I decided to head on towards a bedroom to be alone for a few minutes. I found an empty room and began to breathe easily. However, I began to hear someone coming into the room, so I hid inside a closet. The two came into the room. The girl was completely drunk. But the male was extremely sober and coaxing her to sleep with him. The girl kept refusing, trying to get away from him. When the man forced her on the bed and began to rape her, I was in the closet, too scared to say anything or to even come out and get the guy off her. I didn't tell anyone because I thought I would be a squealer and I wouldn't be cool.

"When I was eighteen, I feel in love with someone I'm not supposed to. At least in Korea's standards, I'm not. He's everything I would've hoped for. I didn't start falling for him until a few years later when I got to know him, when we began to form a bond together. Of course, he never noticed me or even took a second glance at me. I think he still thinks that I'm like a kid brother to him, even though I'm an adult and I could take care of myself. Anyway, a little part of me is telling me that he does like me, but a bigger part is telling me to just forget it," Jongup explained.

Yongguk listened intently. Some of the things Jongup described sounded so painful. He wanted to go up to him and hug him. However, he's afraid of how Jongup would react to that form of intimacy. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm so sorry. I just… I don't know how to react. What you went through, though, it's not your fault. You did what you thought was right. I'll admit it's not a good decision, but you were just a kid. How would you know what to do?" Yongguk asked.

Jongup sighed and messed around with one of the papers.

"That's the problem, though. Those two times, I was a kid, yet I can still remember them and the guilt is eating at me. The third one is a bit fresher, but still. When the demon entered inside me, it forced me to remember all those incidents again and I just… shut down. I'm sorry I haven't been vocal with you guys," Jongup said.

"No, I get it. You don't have to be sorry. You got put in a situation that became extremely difficult for you. The problem is that the company is noticing and said that if you don't get your act together, they'll kick you out of the band," Yongguk told him.

Jongup said nothing for a few minutes. He got up from the bed and sat next to the elder, curling up next to him. Yongguk hesitantly wrapped his arm around the younger.

"I don't want to be scared anymore, but I can't help it. I feel like it's going to come back and get me again. That's also why I haven't been sleeping very well," Jongup admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Himchan? He's your roommate and everything," he said.

"I know, but I never got the courage to tell him. Whenever when I'm with you, I feel like I can tell you all my secrets and everything will be okay again," Jongup confessed.

Yongguk smiled softly and rested his hands on top of Jongup's hair. The moment was ruined when Himchan barged into the room.

"Good, you talked to him. So is everything okay?" Himchan asked.

Jongup thought about it and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Everything is okay," he answered, smiling softly at his roommate.

"Good. That's good. Who wants cake?" Himchan called out, exiting the room.

\-----

All six of them were cuddled together watching a movie. It was mostly a kiddie movie, but they all needed it. Especially with the shit that happened. Since then, Jongup has been cuddling and clinging onto Yongguk more. They all figured it had to do with the fact that Yongguk was there for him and actually got him out of this dark hole that Jongup dug himself in. Either way, Jongup was smiling again and actually talking to them. So they all issued a movie day filled with only kid-like movies to watch. Try to get the mood and spirits up.

However, it doesn't mean that it will last.

After an hour of getting into the movie, it began to flicker. They all looked around and saw the lights in the kitchen beginning to turn on, and then flicker a bit. Jongup clutched onto Yongguk tighter and tried to hide in his chest. They all heard something clawing on the walls and a loud bang on the door.

"Moon Jongup will be mine," a creepy voice hissed.

Jongup whimpered and clutched tightly to Yongguk. The others quickly got up and grabbed whatever they could to withstand the demon. They all turned their heads to see if they can spot the demon. They heard someone shatter by the window. Himchan was the only one brave enough to inspect what was by the window and opened it, seeing a giant lightning shaped crack on the window.

"Moon Jongup is mine. He can hide all he wants. Just know that I will find him," the demon hissed.

They all gathered together and created a somewhat barrier for Jongup. They heard the front door bang open and a gust of harsh wind swept through. The voice laughed, which sent down shivers down their spin. Jongup curled into Yongguk's side while the others had holy water and other demon repellent that they kept around the dorm.

"Stay away from Jongup!" Daehyun shouted.

A few seconds later, they all felt something move on the ground. A laughter that shivers down their spine rang through the dorm.

"Oh, you humans are pathetic," the voice hissed. They all cringed.

Daehyun and Himchan were thrown against the wall while Zelo and Youngjae were pushed aside. Yongguk held onto Jongup tighter against his chest while Jongup clutched onto Yongguk's shirt for dear life.

"Aw, how cute," the voice cooed. "You think you can hide from me, Jonguppie? Remember, I know you darkest secrets. I know your sins. You can't hide from me forever, you know."

Jongup said nothing. Yongguk felt something pulling at him, like a puppet on a string. Suddenly, a familiar man stepped into the dorm, smirking softly and walking towards the two.

"Well hello again. Yongguk, I presume. Such a pretty sight, to be honest. You trying to protect the little runt while the runt is trying to protect you. To be honest, I don't know what's hilarious," the voice said.

Yongguk held Jongup tighter and refused to let go. The voice continued to grow closer.

"I'll make you a deal; you let the pup go and I won't destroy your and your friends," the voice told him.

"I won't let you touch him," Yongguk growled, standing his ground.

"How cute. You still care. However, my fight is not with you," the demon told him, flicking its wrist and forcing Yongguk down on the floor. He knelt down and felt his insides burning, the air in his lungs beginning to shorten.

Jongup watched in horror as Yongguk began to choke, scratching his throat and trying to get air into his lungs. Jongup ran his fingers through his hair, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Stop!" Jongup shouted.

"Hm?" the demon questioned.

Yongguk was released and started coughing.

"You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But for the love of god, don’t touch him," Jongup told it.

A shiver ran through his spine when he heard the demon laughing. Yongguk looked up to where Jongup stood. He wasn't the same seventeen year old kid that was so scared of being in a dorm with him, let alone in the same room. Now here he is, nineteen years old and standing his ground against a demon.

"Ah, young love. So innocent and naïve. I'll strike you a deal. I'll leave your friends alone, but I take full ride inside you. However, that means you can never see your friends ever again and there might be a ninety percent chance you die if these idiots decide to exorcise me. Do we have a deal?" the demon asked.

Jongup hesitated. He looked at Yongguk, who was staring at him in confusion and worry. The demon must have did something because Yongguk was soon writhing on the ground in front of him. Jongup began to panic when Yongguk was beginning to suffocate.

"Stop! Yes we have a deal! But you have to swear you won't hurt him and you have to promise not to go anywhere near my friends or my family," Jongup shouted.

The demon said nothing, but Jongup could tell that it was smirking.

"Agreed, meat suit," the demon said.

Yongguk let out a breath of air and began coughing. He looked over to where Jongup was and saw a dark shadow entering inside Jongup through his mouth.

"No!" Yongguk shouted.

After the black shadow disappeared inside Jongup, he closed his eyes and then opened them. His inky black eyes were soon visible and it made Yongguk shiver in fright. He saw his pants having a hole where his thighs are and his tattoo burnt off.

"Aw, don't feel so discouraged. You'll see this pathetic meat suit again. One day. Maybe. Who knows, really. Well, bye bye other meat suits! It was nice knowing you!" the demon called out.

And Jongup was gone in a blink of an eye. The others began to come around and looked around.

"Yongguk, where's Jongup?" Himchan asked him.

Yongguk said nothing and kept staring at the spot where Jongup was before. They all knew.

He was gone again. But this time, they weren't sure where he is.

\-----

All five of them began to pace back and forth, thinking of different ways they could bring Jongup back.

"We can do the demon trap again. Just go to any crossroads and we can get him back," Daehyun said.

"Demons are way too smart for that. No, we need something else," Zelo said.

They all sat there and tried to think of something. So far they came up with nothing. Zelo got up and went to his room, then soon came back out with a book in his hand.

"Zelo, this isn't the time for reading," Himchan told him.

Zelo ignored him and began to flip through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Youngjae asked.

"I was looking through the pages a few days ago since I got curious. There is a demon summoning spell. We have all the ingredients that we had. I'm sure that we can create is and we'll have Jongup back," Zelo said. "Here it is!"

They all gathered around to inspect the spell in the book. They were all hesitant. They wanted Jongup back, sure, but this way way too dark to mess with.

"Come on, we can do this! We just need to concentrate and we can figure this out," Zelo encouraged.

After a couple of discussions, they finally agreed. The next few days, they began to gather the ingredients and placed them in a bowl.

"Now all we need is a blood of a virgin," Zelo read.

They all looked at Youngjae, who raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I am not a virgin," Youngjae stated.

"Yes you are, don't lie," Daehyun told him.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and grabbed the kitchen knife. He rolled up his sleeve and sliced open his skin.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you used your hand?" Himchan asked, already feeling squeamish.

"The hand has a bunch of nerves that I don't want to mess with. Arm is better," Youngjae stated.

He placed in a couple drops of blood and bandaged his arm. Zelo began to chant the spell. They all felt a gust of wind and when Zelo finished reading the spell, they all looked up. Jongup appeared in front of them, a sinister smile placed on his lips and his eyes black.

"You rang?" the demon slyly asked.

"We want Jongup back. And we're going to make sure that you get sent back to hell," Daehyun said.

The demon said nothing. It walked around the house, touching the objects in the room. The five realized that they're idiots. They forgot to set a demon's trap. The demon held onto one of the knives that Youngjae was using to slice open his arm to get some blood in order to call the demon inside Jongup. The demon stared at the boys in the room.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm the reason I'm keeping him alive. He has a slight chance of even surviving if I leave this meat suit. So really, I'm doing him a favor," the demon stated, setting the knife down.

Youngjae stepped forward and began to recite the incantation, but was flung across the room.

"I don't think so," it said, snapping his fingers for the others to slam against the wall. The only one left standing was Yongguk, and he looked mildly confused.

"I guess Jongup has some control over this body. Then again, I did swear that I wouldn't harm you. He said nothing about his friends," the demon said.

Yongguk looked at his friends, who were withering in pain and struggling to get out of the demon's grasp. He had to do something. He grabbed the paper with the incantation and began to read them. The demon winced and stared at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it warned.

"Why not? If it's to free you from Jongup, then I will," he said.

"Because I'm the one keeping him alive. Do you really want to kill him?" the demon asked.

"If it's to let you free, I will. I know the consequences, and I'm willing to set Jongup free," Yongguk answered.

The demon stared at them in disbelief. Yongguk continued the incantation, while tears were running down his face. He knows the consequences of releasing the demon inside Jongup, but he's willing enough to let Jongup die than to let a demon reside in him. The demon let out a howl of pain, black smoke coming out of Jongup's mouth. Yongguk dropped the paper in his hand and ran towards Jongup, his body going limp. Yongguk could hear the younger's breathing going faint.

"Y-Yongguk?" Jongup whimpered out.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Yongguk said, pressing Jongup's body close to his chest.

"The man I fell in love with. He was you," Jongup confessed.

Jongup then closed his eyes and Yongguk felt his body go limp, his breathing stopped, and so did his heart rate.

"Jongup?" Yongguk called out, shaking the younger awake. Jongup didn't open his eyes. "Jongup?!" he cried out. "Jongup please! Please wake up! Please! Please don't leave me in this world alone. Please wake up!" he cried out.

Yongguk felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He ignored them and cried onto Jongup's chest, the sobs already raking his body. It was too late. He was gone.

\-----

Jongup felt cold. He felt a heavy weight on top of his chest and he has no idea why. His entire body felt like lead.

"Open your eyes, Moon Jongup," a voice whispered.

And just like that, Jongup opened his eyes. He looked around and only saw white. It was so blinding that he had to blink a couple of times for his eyes to adjust. When he finally got his eyes to adjust, he saw another person in the room. The person was about three inches taller than himself, wearing a clean white suit and his hair was beginning to gray.

"Hello Jongup. We've been waiting for you, although you're here a bit too early," the person greeted.

"Um… who are you and where am I?" Jongup asked.

"How very rude of me. To answer your first question, I am Rashnu, the angel of judgment. I decide whether or not you go to heaven or to hell. As for your second question, you are in between lands. Between the gates of heaven, the gates of hell, and the gates of the mortal world," the man explained.

"So I'm in purgatory?" Jongup asked.

"You are in between the land of the living and the dead. So yes, you are in purgatory."

"So… I'm dead?" Jongup asked.

"I'm afraid so. You last words were 'the man I fell in love with. He was you.' And may I say those are some powerful words," Rashnu said.

"So then you're going to send me to hell, right? That's why you're here?" he asked.

"No, my child. I didn't come here to send you to hell. I'm giving you a chose. You see, you have died too early, yet you have died a sacrificial death. So I'm giving you a choice. You can either come with me and your soul will forever reside in heaven, or I can help revive you back in the mortal world. You body has taken much damage, so I may need to repair some of the damage done to your body," Rashnu explained.

Jongup was stunned. This man – this angel – was willing enough to revive him and bring him back to life, but he's not sure why. He doesn't deserve it.

"But I've done so much wrong. I don't deserve to reside in heaven, or be revived. Why would you want to help repair my body when so many others that have done greater things deserve it more?" he asked.

"My child. You have so little faith in yourself. I have seen the wrong that you have claimed to witness, but those things are not what they appear. They things you have seen were merely illusions. The trick of the mind, I would say. The reason why you would believe them to be real and why others would think so, too, was because the illusions were in the hands of a demon. They demons have been following you for such a long time, but your soul has always been innocent. So, they came up with a plan to somewhat taint your soul," Rashnu explained.

"So, all those things I've seen, all those sins I've confessed, were in the hands on a demon?" Jongup questioned.

"That is right, my child. So I'm going to ask again. Would you like to reside in heaven or would you like to be revived in the mortal world and reside amongst your friends?" the angel asked.

Jongup thought about it. If all those sights he had claimed to see were illusions, did that mean his feelings for Yongguk were an illusion, too? Or was Yongguk even real?

"What about my feelings? Were they an illusion, too?" Jongup asked.

The angel said nothing. Jongup noticed he was in deep thought.

"Your feelings for the other male were never tampered with. That was all your own," Rashnu answered. "As are your friends. Your friends are real and so are your feelings. The man you have fallen in love with is all your doing."

Jongup sighed in relief, although he wasn't sure it's because his feelings and Yongguk himself is real, or the fact that his confession actually happened.

"If I were you I would suggest going to the mortal world. Your friends are grieving for you, you know. I can show you what happened after your death," Rashnu suggested.

"Yes. I want to see them," he requested.

Soon, a television-like screen came on. In the scene, Yongguk was shaking him awake, begging him to wake up.

" Please don't leave me in this world alone. Please wake up!"" he heard Yongguk cry out.

Jongup felt tears running down his cheeks. He pressed his hand on to the screen where Yongguk's face was visible.

"Have you made your decision?" Rashnu asked him.

He jumped slightly and looked at the angel.

"If I do pick to be revived, how will you repair my body?" Jongup asked him.

"Angels are similar to demons, in a way, but we first must ask your permission if we can enter your body. Since I am only repairing your body, you get full control over your own body. Once I'm done, I will leave your body and bid you farewell and good luck on the rest of your life," Rashnu explained.

Jongup only nodded his head. He looked at the paused screen of his grief-stricken friends.

"I want to go back," Jongup finally said.

"Then you shall return. Before we go, any last questions?" he asked.

"My future. What will happen to me and Yongguk?" Jongup asked.

"That, my child, is something I can't answer. That will be answered with the choices you make. Now it's time to go. You will feel a slight tickle," he said, touching Jongup's forehead with his two fingers.

\-----

Jongup let out a breath of air and began to cough violently. That statement was a lie. It was not a slight tickle. It felt more like a punch to his chest and gut.

"Tickle, punch. Same thing," a voice stated.

"I hate it," Jongup thought.

"Oh my god, Jongup!" a familiar voice shouted, hugging Jongup tightly.

"I can't breathe," Jongup muttered out.

The person let go. He noticed it was Zelo that hugged him tight.

"But you were dead. How are you still alive?" Daehyun asked him.

"That is a very long and extremely complicated story," Jongup stated, trying to find Yongguk's face.

Yongguk was hesitant to touch him. Jongup only smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. Yongguk touched his shoulders, then his chest. Finally he hugged him tight against his own body and clutched onto him.

"I was so scared," Yongguk whispered to him.

"I didn't want to leave you in this world alone," Jongup whispered back, clutching on to him tightly.

Yongguk only chuckled, but it almost sounded like a choked sob. Soon, everybody began to hug Jongup tightly. Jongup only laughed and hugged everybody else. Even if this may or may not be real, he was just glad to have these friends to enjoy this insane and crazy ride with.

\-----

After all of that, everything seemed to be going back to normal. When they all came home that day, Jongup began to explain what happened when he was in purgatory. He explained about who he met, the choices he was given, the demon's trickery, and finally his choice that he made. He then explained that he does have an angel repairing his body, but he pretty much doesn't say anything about his crush on the leader, or his doubts whether or not any of this is real.

"So Rashnu is only repairing your body?" Youngjae asked him.

"That's what he said. After that, he's going to leave my body and bid me a farewell," Jongup explained.

"How long will that take, though?" Himchan asked him.

"I don't know. With what Rashnu said, it could take years. The demon has done so much to my body, so it could take an extremely long time to repair," Jongup answered.

"So will you be immortal?" Daehyun asked.

"You will not. I will make sure that you age beside your friends," Rashnu said in Jongup's head.

"I won't be immortal. Rashnu will make sure of that," Jongup answered.

After that, everything was almost back to normal. The only thing that was different was how Yongguk would look at him. Jongup would bring something up, but Yongguk would immediately change the subject. After the days have gone by, Jongup began to get frustrated with him. Then again, so are his friends.

"We can come up with a plan to get you two alone," Himchan offered one day.

Yongguk would make some excuse to leave with you guys," Jongup stated.

"True. Well, he's been working on his music and holed up in his room a lot. We can all leave once he goes to his room. Meanwhile, you can find a way to talk to him," Zelo said.

So their plan was in set. Yongguk retreated to his room to record something. Meanwhile, the others began to move and started to head out the door, leaving Jongup alone in the kitchen. When he made sure that they were gone, he got up and made his way towards Yongguk's door. He knocked three times and he didn't hear anybody answer. He opened the door and saw Yongguk hunched over and writing something while wearing his headphones. Jongup took a deep breath and closed the door. Yongguk still hasn't looked up. He took off his headphones and began to write something on a piece of paper.

"Yongguk?" Jongup asked hesitantly.

Yongguk jumped and turned around.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Few minutes. Can we talk?" Jongup asked, playing around with his shirt sleeves.

"Can it wait? I'm sure Himchan-"

"Himchan and the others left. It's just us. Can we please talk? Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not ignoring you," Yongguk stated.

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks. You're ignoring me," he said.

"And I'm telling you that I'm not ignoring you. Now please leave."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Jongup stated.

"Jongup now is not-"

"Nothing is ever the time with you. Just tell me the reason," he demanded.

"Jongup-"

"No. Tell me right now."

"Do you really want to know?" Yongguk yelled, almost scaring Jongup, but he stood his ground.

"Yes I want to know. Tell me the reason why you've been ignoring me."

"Because I saw you die! Because when you died, I put the blame on myself. I was the one that chanted the exorcism, knowing the consequences of what will happen to you. I was the one that let you suffer. I was the one that made you chose to go back to this shit world when you could be spending your time in heaven. Even after all that, it's like everything is back to normal, yet I'm the one caring the guilt. It's just…," Yongguk shouted, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Jongup noticed that his voice was cracking. "It's not fair, okay. That you get to spend the rest of your life getting repaired by an angel. Meanwhile I'm the one swallowing then guilt. Every time I see you, I keep remembering the guilt and the suffer I put you through."

Jongup held Yongguk's face in his hands so that his eyes were facing his.

"Listen to me; this is not your fault. I made the deal with the demon. I made the decision to come back. I knew the consequences, too, but I still made the deal because I couldn't bear losing you, too. So please. Please don't ignore me," Jongup told him.

"Jonguppie," he muttered, placing his hands over Jongup's.

"I'm right here, Yongguk. I'm always right here," Jongup said, smiling softly at him.

Yongguk smiled and let out a small choked sob. The two embraced in a hug and stayed there for a few minutes. Jongup wanted to stay there for as long as possible, but the two soon broke the hug and stared at each other. Jongup's heart began to beat normally and felt a sort of calm feeling inside his body. Then it happened.

Yongguk pressed his lips against Jongup's in a sweet kiss. Jongup was at first surprised, but then relaxed and began to kiss him back. Yongguk broke the kiss and laid his forehead on top of his.

"When you died, I thought that my soul died with you, too," Yongguk told him.

"You are so cheesy even cheese is jealous of you," Jongup joked, causing Yongguk to laugh.

Yongguk led Jongup towards his bed and laid him down. Soon, Yongguk began to kiss Jongup hard on the lips, lifting Jongup's legs to wrap around his waist. Jongup was whining and whimpering at the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yongguk's body and scrapped his fingernails onto his back. Yongguk moaned softly into his mouth and moved his lips to his jaw. Before Jongup knew it, both of their shirts were off their bodies and Jongup's jean zipper was already down. He could feel his almost hard erection poking out from his jeans.

"Hey, we're back! Did you guys talk –" Himchan's voice asked, walking into Yongguk's room and froze.

The image Himchan saw almost made him want to gag. Yongguk was on top of Jongup, with Jongup's legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around Yongguk's torso. Their shirts were completely gone and there were some bite marks on Jongup's chest and shoulders.

"You know what, never mind. I'll come back later," Himchan said, walking out and closing the door.

The two looked at each other and giggled. Yongguk pecked his lips softly.

"We should get dressed," he said.

Jongup hummed softly and ran his fingers across Yongguk's chest and traced the lines of the tattoo.

"We can sleep for a while. I'm just really exhausted," Jongup confessed.

"Hm. We can do that," Yongguk said, rolling over and letting Jongup sleep on his bare chest.

Jongup relaxed against Yongguk's touch and fell asleep against his touch.


End file.
